The Clans of the North
by Leepyr
Summary: Four Clans of Cold and Snow, far north of the Lake Clans, will be torn apart as one cat's jealousy and greed sparks a war between the Clans.
1. Prologue

Clans of the North Prologue

Many moons north of the four Lake Clans, you will find the Clans of the North. These Clans live in conditions most cats only have nightmares about. Six moons of the year contain nothing but snow and sleet and cold that settles deep into the bones of the wary. These cats, however, have long learned to live in such conditions. Their bodies are stronger and their fur thicker.  
The Clans are as follows - Ice, Snow, Cold, and Frost.  
IceClan is the furthest to the north. It is truly the coldest Clan, experiencing larger snowfalls and lesser prey than the other four clans. It's territory is larger, but also less disputed.  
SnowClan is to the east. SnowClan cats are known for their special paws that help keep them from sinking into the snow and to help them stalk prey much more silently.  
ColdClan is to the west, experiencing considerably less snow. However, they suffer from little shelter and high winds, and many a kit have died from sheer cold in ColdClan.  
Finally, Frostclan from the south. Their territory is the smallest and yet the most bountiful, for it receives little snow and is the warmest of the four. It experiences only five moons of leafbare.

The four Clans have lived in relative peace for many moons now. There have been skirmishes and battles. However, from the snow and cold and wind will rise two ambitious young cats and a new prophet will be born. Secrets will surface and darkness will rise. Our heroes will fight it - but will they succeed?


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

ColdClan -

Leader - Fallenstar, a brown and white splotched tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
Deputy - Crystalfur (Apprentice - Whitepaw) A white she-cat with a streak of red on her chin. Blue eyes.  
Medicine Cat - Blackear (Apprentice - Pinkpaw) Brown tom with a black face. Green eyes.  
Warriors -  
Stonefoot  
Gray she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Frozenwhiskers  
Light gray and white tabby tomcat with blue eyes.  
Oakfur  
Reddish brown mottled tabby with blue eyes.  
Redface (Apprentice - Onepaw) All white with reddish brown spot on face. Green eyes.  
Adderpelt - black Tomcat with a white diamond on his forehead. Yellow eyes.  
Apprentices -  
Whitepaw - White she-cat with fluffy tail. Bright green eyes.  
Pinkpaw - White she-cat whose fur is missing on part of her face. Green eyes.  
Onepaw - Orange tabby tom. Blue eyes.  
Queens -  
Maplefrost - Dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly(kits - Fieldkit and Chasekit) Fieldkit - Black with white paws. Chasekit - Calico she cat.  
Elders -  
Mousepelt - Gray with some dark brown paws. She-cat with yellow eyes.  
Badgerface - White and black she-cat with stripes on her face. Yellow eyes.

IceClan

Leader - Whitestar - All white tom with a gray muzzle and blue eyes.  
Deputy - Spottedfur (Apprentice - Bumblepaw) Gray mottled tabby tom with green eyes.  
Medicine Cat - Russetface (Apprentice - Dapplepaw) Brown tom with darker markings under his eyes. Yellow eyes.  
Warriors -  
Leafpelt ( Apprentice - Winterpaw) Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Mapleheart (Apprentice - Greypaw) White she-cat with brown chest and facial markings.  
Lionfur (Apprentice - Hollypaw) Golden she cat with yellow eyes.  
Cindertail - Gray she cat with black tail.  
Apprentices -  
Winterpaw - Light gray tabby female.  
Greypaw - Black tom with grey paws.  
Hollypaw - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
Dapplepaw - Light orange-brown mottled tabby with yellow eyes.  
Bumblepaw - Orange and brown tom with yellow eyes.  
Queens -  
Silverpelt (Kits - Icekit and Shadowkit) White and black she-cat with blue eyes.  
Icekit - White she-cat with black points.  
Shadowkit - White tom with large black splotches.  
Pinetail - Pregnant  
Elders -  
Windfur - Pale tan tom with grey eyes.  
Greyface  
White she-cat with green eyes.

Snowclan  
Leader - Leafstar - Orange tom.  
Deputy - Darkfur - Gray and black she-cat.  
Medicine Cat - Nighteye - Black tabby she cat with yellow eyes.  
Warriors -  
Split-eye (Apprentice - Goldenpaw) white tom with one green and one blue eye.  
Skypelt (Apprentice - Dirtpaw) White and gray she cat.  
Owlwing (Apprentice - Dustpaw) Brown tabby with lighter markings along face.  
Patchpelt - Calico she-cat.  
Brackenpelt (Apprentice - Mousepaw) Light golden-brown tom.  
Apprentices -  
Goldenpaw - Marmalade tabby tom with a darker splotch on his shoulder.  
Mousepaw - Black she cat.  
Dirtpaw - Pale brown tom.  
Dustpaw - Pale brown she-cat  
Queens-  
None  
Elders  
Greytail - Black she cat with a gray tail.  
Whitechest - Orange tom with a white spot on his chest.  
Blacktail - Black tom.

FrostClan  
Leader - Mountainstar (Apprentice -Moonpaw) Light gray tom with blue eyes.  
Deputy - Treeleg - Gray she cat with brown legs.  
Medicine Cat - Twistedclaw - A calico tom with a twisted hind foot.  
Warriors -  
Smallpelt - (Apprentice - Starpaw) A smaller she-cat with a brown tabby coat and blue eyes.  
Pineheart - Gray she-cat with brown underbelly.  
Firechest - orange tom.  
Brighteye (Apprentice - Ivypaw) Golden tom with green eyes.  
Apprentices -  
Ivy paw - White she-cat  
Starpaw - black tom with white spots on fur.  
Moonpaw - black tom with a giant gray spot on his shoulder.  
Queens -  
Featherheart - Silver she-cat.  
Kits - Bluepaw and Stormkiy  
Bluekit - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes.  
Stormkit - Pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes.  
Elders  
Blueheart - Gray tom with darker markings on chest.  
Oakeye - Reddish brown male with yellow eyes.


	3. Chapter One - Adderpelt

Clans of the North Chapter One

A lone, black figure stood out against the pure white snow. The cat was perched on top of a snow mound, his body stiff as he watched the sun slowly rise. Lean muscles rippled underneath glistening black fur. His chest rose and fall as he took in deep, focused breaths, keeping his glittering yellow eyes on the sunrise.  
He hadn't spoken a word since the ceremony the previous nightfall. He was a newly appointed warrior, and it was his sworn honour to not speak a word until the following morning.  
There had been no problems all night, but the warrior was not complaining. It would keep the Clan safe and he would prove himself worthy of being a warrior.  
His ear flicked to the side as he heard his Clanmates waking up and emerging from their dens. His chest swelled as he spotted all of them.  
A large gray she-cat was among the first. His own mother, Stonefoot, had always been an early riser and he knew if there was anything harder to break than her, it was her habits. He gave out a happy purr.  
He watched as more of his Clanmates eventually woke up. The Medicine Cat, Blackear, emerged from his den, followed eagerly by Pinkpaw. The little white apprentice was always close by Blackear's side, and the black tom doubted Pinkpaw would ever grow out of the phase.  
"Adderpelt! Your vigil is over. You may go get some well-earned rest." The familiar deep voice of his leader, Fallenstar, sounded below him. The white and brown tabby emerged from his den, which was really just a cave that was covered by snow most of the winter. Adderpelt nodded gratefully and rose to numb paws, digging his claws into the snow a little as he stretched.  
"Good morning, Adderpelt." A familiar soft voice said. Adderpelt turned his head to see a pretty white she-cat walking towards him. Crystalfur.  
"Good morning, Crystalfur." He dipped his head respectfully. She may have been a warrior, but she was also his deputy, and he would never show her disrespect.  
"I had Redface prepare you a spot in the warrior's den." She purred. "I think he had an apprentice help, too."  
"Great. Thanks." He dipped his head and padded off towards the warriors den, but not before his mother could nearly tackle him into the snow, licking his forehead affectionately.  
"My Adderpelt, all grown up. I'm sure your brother and father are smiling down on you." She purred loudly, nuzzling him. Adderpelt felt his fur warm with embarrassment, but he purred back and nudged her shoulder a little.  
"Go get some rest, dear. You need it." She murmured. Adderpelt nodded and walked into the warriors den, picking the lighter, newer one. He settled into it. As excited as he was, he was also tired and exhausted. He had been up all night. He drifted off easily.

When he opened his eyes he was in a forest. Soft grass gently parted under his paws. He could hear soft chirping in the distance, but he also scented something else. Cats. They were ColdClan scents, though, so they weren't alarming. Curious, he padded in the direction his nose led him to go.  
"Adderpelt." A voice sounded behind him. Adderpelt turned around and saw a star-covered cat he hadn't expected to see in a long time. Ebonywhisker. His father.  
"Father." He said breathlessly, touching noses with the long lost cat. His father gave a proud purr.  
"You are finally a warrior. You have made me proud, son." Ebonywhisker's deep voice had a small echo to it, as if he was somewhat there and somewhat not.  
"What are you doing in my dreams, father?" Adderpelt asked cautiously.  
"I am here to warn you of a terrible danger." Ebonywhisker said solemnly.  
"Yes? What is it?" Adderpelt asked worriedly.  
"Beware of snow and follow the ice." Ebonywhisker said.  
"What does that mean?" Adderpelt asked. He didn't understand.  
"Beware of snow and follow the ice." Ebony whisker repeated.  
"But..."  
"Beware of snow and follow the ice." Ebonywhisker faded away.

Adderpelt woke up feeling just as confused as he felt in the dream. He didn't know what to make of it all. It was the middle of leafbare. He couldn't just avoid the snow. The snow was everywhere. And as dangerous snow was, ice was even more so. Why in StarClan would be follow ice, that which killed so many cats in the past?  
He shook his head. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't tell Fallenstar or Blackear. It was just advice from his dad, right? Not a prophecy for the Clan. He sighed and rose to weary paws. He wasn't physically tired but mentally he had gone through another vigil in itself.  
"Adderpelt, you're awake!" A light grey and white tabby approached him.  
"Oh, Frozenwhiskers." Adderpelt nodded to him in greeting.  
"I'm glad to see you're awake." His former mentor greeted him. "Fallenstar wanted us to go hunting once you had rested."  
"What time of day is it?" Adderpelt asked, stretching.  
"A while before sunhigh. You haven't slept too long." Frozenwhiskers informed him.  
"Oh. Thank StarClan." Adderpelt said gratefully.  
"You can thank them once we get some prey." Frozenwhiskers chuckled. Adderpelt smiled. He always loved his mentor's humour. He followed his mentor out of the camp.  
ColdClan territory was notorious for having little snow on the ground. However, they suffered from high winds and huge snow drifts as a result. It was often difficult to navigate during the deep winter. Adderpelt still had trouble manoeuvring it as did his mentor. He had even seen Fallenstar falter many times.  
'If I was leader, I would know my territory inside and out and I would never struggle maneuvering my own territory.' He had told himself.  
"Do you smell anything?" Adderpelt asked Frozenwhiskers. The blue eyed tom opened his jaws.  
"No. Not anything close." Frozenwhiskers sighed. "We should check the border. With any luck, we'll catch a hare, and perhaps refresh the border markers."  
Adderpelt nodded.  
"I hear IceClan is running low on prey." Frozen law said as he walked alongside Adderpelt. "Last Gathering, I heard Bristlefur taking it over with Featherstrike. He was worried about their mates."  
"Oh. What a shame. They have the biggest Clan territory though. How are they running low?"  
"I guess leafbare is hitting them the hardest." Frozenwhiskers sighed.  
"Do you have friends in that Clan?" Adderpelt asked curiously. Frozenwhiskers looked away. "A few."  
Adderpelt perked his ears.  
"Oh, really? Who?" He asked curiously.  
"Jayheart." He said. "We've talked on more than one occasion at Gatherings. He's good company."  
When Frozenwhiskers talked, Adderpelt noticed that the cat's voiced changed. Perhaps even...longing? He did not know. He would not press Frozenwhiskers any more on the subject. If his mentor wanted him to know, he would have said something.  
The two approached the border and, as expected, they soon spotted a hare.  
"You flush, I catch." Frozenwhiskers said softly as he fell into a hunting crouch. Adderpelt nodded and fell into a likewise position. The wind was blowing the scent of the hare to them, so they could afford to get as close as possible. Adderpelt focused solely on the task at hand, making sure to keep his steps light and his breathing steady.  
Suddenly, the rabbit jerked upwards and began dashing straight the opposite way of both Adderpelt and Frozenwhiskers. The two yowled in frustration and dashed after it. However, they nearly got bowled over by a pair of cats that ran past. Adderpelt and Frozenwhiskers just stared in shock as the other two cats caught the rabbit and killed it. It was then that the cats realised they were in ColdClan territory, not IceClan. However, instead of looking panicked, they looked instead defensive as they proceeded to stalk towards the border. However, Frozenwhiskers dashed in front of them.  
"That is ColdClan prey." He snarled.  
"We caught this and we will be taking this back to camp with us." A dark grey cat growled. "And we will fight for it!"  
The orange tom next to the cat nodded, bristling as he unsheathed his claws. Frozenwhiskers growled low in his throat.  
"ColdClan will defend its borders!" He yowled before leaping onto one of them. Adderpelt did the same, digging his teeth into the shoulder of the orange tom. The tom wrestled away and raked his claws down Adderpelt's side. Adderpelt yowled in pain and tackled the cat down, exposing his stomach in the process but taking the risk to inflict some claw marks on the face of his foe.  
"Stop! Adderpelt, we will let them go." Frozenwhiskers yowled, dragging Adderpelt off of the tom quickly.  
"We can't just not-"  
"It isn't worth the fight. We can find some more prey another day." He looked back at the grey tom and nodded. The tom picked up the hare and led the other tom off the border.  
Adderpelt panted as he bled into his fur.  
"Why are we letting them go? They have ColdClan prey."  
"They need it more than us. Besides, Jayheart promised not to tell his Clan what really happened."  
"Why would Jayheart do that?"  
"Lets get back to camp." Frozenwhiskers said sternly. He headed off. Adderpelt sighed and followed him.  
He got his wounds dressed and once again he was told to go to his den. This time, however, he wasn't alone, as it was nearly nightfall and some of the older warriors were ready to bed down for the night. He sighed. It had been a long, confusing day and he was ready to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and eventually drifted off.


	4. Chapter Two - Icekit

Chapter Two  
"Mom, I'm hungry." Icekit whimpered into her mother's stomach.  
"I'm hungry too, Icekit, but you don't see me complaining." Shadowkit, her brother, sighed next to her.  
"Children, I know. I'm sorry. The patrols haven't been bringing back enough food for the elders and the queens." She said. "The whole camp is hungry. Be strong my little warriors - you'll eat when you can."  
Icekit nodded, looking at her paws. She was almost six moons old - almost old enough to hunt herself. The days went by painfully slow with no food to keep her going. She was certainly too pained and weak to play alongside her brother. Not that he would ask her anyway. He was a total grump most of the time. He didn't do much other than tell her to shut up and that she didn't need to complain about the hunger when she had good trained warriors hunting and training for her.  
"Hey, you two. Jayheart and Bristlefur are returning and they've brought a hare!" She said excitedly. Icekit perked up and pricked her ears.  
"Food!" She exclaimed. She rose to her paws, her muscles complaining. She didn't care. She was going to get food soon, that she was sure of.  
However, Jayheart and Bristlefur stalked past into the Elders' den. Icekit wilted.  
"We aren't getting food, are we?" She asked.  
"Be patient. Our elders must be fed first." Silverpelt whispered. "That's just how it is."  
Icekit nodded and remained patient. She sat back down, tail drooping and head sagging. Shadowkit just sighed and licked his sister between the ears to calm her.  
Eventually the hare did come around. Shadowkit let Icekit take the first bite. It was thin and stringy and not as good as the other pry, but it quieted her howling stomach. Shadowkit took a small bite as well and was followed by Silverpelt. The rest was given to Pinetail, another queen who was due to kit soon.  
After eating, Icekit and Shadowkit settled down for a nap, their mother going out to visit their father.

A few days later, things got worse. Shadowkit had a horrible cough and Silverpelt wouldn't walk. Icekit whimpered and complained when they were moved from the Nursery and placed in the Medicine Den. Icekit was left feeling utterly and horribly alone. She curled up in her nest, closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to come.  
Icekit opened her eyes. She wasn't in the nursery anymore. She was in a really weird place. It was dark, yet she could see just fine. The air around her was still.  
She opened her jaws but couldn't recognise any scents. They certainly weren't IceClan. She padded on, surprised to find herself feeling much stronger already. What was this place?  
Pawsteps behind her made her turn around. A black cat with glowing white eyes gazed down at her. He had what looked to be stars woven into his pelt.  
"Who are you?" She asked nervously. He was much larger than her and kind of scary looking.  
"My name is Ebonywhisker, and you're a long way from home." He responded. His voice was deep and echoed, as if two of him were speaking at once. It was a bit disorienting for Icekit.  
"Where am I?" She squeaked.  
"You are in StarClan. You are in ColdClan's territory of it, to be exact. Tell me - did you wake up here?" He asked. Icekit nodded.  
"Tell me - what is your name?"  
"Icekit." Her voice shook a little. "Am I in trouble? Am I dead?"  
He chuckled a little and shook his head.  
"No, little Icekit. You are neither of these things. If you were, you would not be here." His voice grew softer. "You are a very special young kit. A very special one indeed."  
Icekit tilted her head.  
"How so?" She asked.  
"I cannot answer all of your questions at this time. For now, follow me." He said, and padded off. Icekit hesitated, but decided following him would be better than being alone and so she dashed after him.  
He led her to a small clearing. There was little to no snow covering the ground. It certainly fit all of the descriptions of a ColdClan camp to Icekit.  
In the centre of the clearing was a small pool, iced over. A tall dark cat, similar to Ebonywhisker was standing over it, her paw to the surface as foreign images danced across it.  
"Echostar."' Ebonywhiskers called softly. The cat looked up and removed her paw from the ice. The images disappeared. She blinked her glowing eyes and rose to her paws.  
"Who is this young cat with you?" She asked. "She seems old enough to be an apprentice."  
"I'm Icekit." Icekit piped up.  
"Hello, Icekit. I don't believe you're from IceClan. Ebonywhiskers, what is she doing here?" Echostar asked, looking up at said cat.  
"She is from IceClan." Ebonywhisker said. "She woke up here."  
Echostar's expression cleared. She turned away from them and padded towards a large gathering of logs.  
"Frogleap." She called gently. A large tom appeared, followed by a lanky she-cat.  
"What is it?" Frogleap asked.  
"Ice has come to our camp." Echostar meowed.  
"Icekit!" Icekit tried to correct them.  
"Right." Echostar sighed.  
"Should we contact Cloudstar?" Frogleap asked, his glowing eyes burning into Icekit as he studied her.  
"I will." Echostar meowed. "For now, feed her and take her home. She has a long journey ahead of her."  
"As you wish, Echostar." Ebonywhisker dipped his head and guided Icekit away towards the fresh-kill pile. Unlike the one at home, this one was teeming with prey.  
"Pick out anything you like." Ebonywhisker said.  
"How do you have so much prey in the middle of leafbare?" Icekit asked as she picked out a plump bird.  
"This is StarClan. We have no leafbare, and the prey is always plentiful." Ebonywhisker explained. Icekit nodded as she tucked into it. Ebonywhisker helped her get rid of the feathers. It tasted amazing. She let out a contented purr.  
"Is it good?" Ebonywhisker chuckled.  
"Mm-hmm!" Icekit nodded through a mouth full of feathers.  
"Good."  
When she finished, she yawned.  
"It's time to go home now." Ebonywhisker said softly. Icekit nodded and rose to sleepy paws. Ebonywhisker guided her to a nest to sleep in.  
"Sleep well, Icekit." He whispered.  
"Will I see you again?" She asked.  
"Perhaps." Ebonywhisker said, bending down to lick between her ears. Icekit closed her eyes and let his scent lull her to sleep.


	5. Chapter Three - Adderpelt

Chapter 3 - Adderpelt

Author's Note: Thanks for anyone who has read to this point! I know the plot has been kind of slow up until now, but I promise it will get better as time goes on! Also, I want to add that I will be updating the allegiances list soon - I beefed up some of the Clan member lists to make them more realistic. Also, I want you guys to help me point out any consistency errors or even spelling/grammar errors. That would be super great.  
Any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
Also, one last thing before I start up the story -  
Would you guys like to see more StarClan cats, or meet some FrostClan cats? Please post responses in reviews :3  
~~~~~

"Adderpelt?"  
Adderpelt had been more distracted than usual. Ever since that dream where his father visited him, he had been constantly wondering what it could have meant. It made no sense to him. Whatever he was doing, he was trying to logically apply it to real life. However, he was utterly failing to do so.  
"Adderpelt! Are you listening to me!"  
Adderpelt jolted out of his thoughts as Crystalfur snapped him out of it. Her tail was twitching irritatedly and she was glaring at him.  
"Adderpelt, are you even listening to me?" She asked irritatedly.  
"Yes, uh sorry. I was...I was out of it." Adderpelt apologised quickly, his fur growing hot.  
"I said that you and I need to go on a border patrol with Redface and Onepaw." Crystalfur sighed. "I asked you to to get Onepaw while I find Redface. Can you do that for me?"  
"Yeah. Of course." Adderpelt dipped his head. "Sorry."  
"Good. Get on that." She said with a sigh, padding away.  
Adderpelt cleared his head and went to retrieve said apprentice.

"While we're here I thought we could teach Onepaw about battling multiple cats at a time." Redface suggested. He was an all white cat with green eyes and a few red splotches on his face. He had been an apprentice when Adderpelt was born. He was also Adderpelt's father's apprentice. Redface had just become a warrior when Ebonywhisker had died. He was traumatised and wouldn't eat for days.  
"That would be really good training, actually." Crystalfur said. "With IceClan trying to expand the border, who knows when we will be in a fight? We can never be too prepared. Alright, Redclaw and Adderpelt can pretend to team up, and I will observe and instruct." Crystalfur said.  
"Onepaw, I want you to turn around." Crystalfur instructed. Onepaw did so his haunches faced Adderpelt and Redface.  
"Next, I am going to have you and Adderpelt begin fighting. Use whatever training you know to try to defend." She said. Adderpelt leapt atop Onepaw, keeping his claws sheathed so he wouldn't actually harm the apprentice. Onepaw twisted to throw him off - the small cat was surprisingly strong for his size.  
Without warning, Redclaw leapt into the mix, leaping onto his apprentice and clinging to his back. Onepaw struggled to fling him off and Adderpelt moved to dart under him, scoring his paws across Onepaw'a flank.  
"Onepaw, get Redclaw off your back first - then get to a spot where you can manage them one at a time." Crystalfur instructed. Onepaw nodded and kicked Adderpelt away before rolling onto his back to shake Redface off of him. He darted away, Adderpelt streaking after him with Redface close behind. Onepaw scrambled up a tree, looking down at them as he clung to the bark. Adderpelt started climbing after him, but Onepaw kicked him away with his hind paws. Adderpelt fell down and Redface replaced him. A similar pattern followed until Crystalfur told them to stop.  
"Good, good!" She said. "That is one of the few ways you can get out of that situation quickly."  
Onepaw walked over, lowering his head. "Thank you, Crystalfur. I didn't know if that was the right thing to do."  
"Well, you made a good guess, and great warriors should never the afraid to try something new." She said with a smile. "That will conclude our battle training for the day. Lets refresh the markers and head back to camp. We will catch any prey we see on the way back."

Adderpelt walked into camp with the others, carrying a mouse in his jaws. Onepaw was proudly carrying a squirrel and Crystalfur was carrying a bird. It had been a very bountiful walk home, and the clan would surely be happy for it.  
Sure enough, there had been a hunting patrol recently and they had also brought back prey, already feeding the elders and the cats in the nursery. Crystalfur offered to share the bird with Adderpelt, while Onepaw and Redface shared the squirrel with another cat.  
"So what is on your mind all the time, Adderpelt?" Crystalfur asked. Adderpelt kept his gaze on the bird.  
"Nothing. I just... I've just been thinking lately. About leafbare. And how it's affecting us all. I'm just worried about Maplefrost and her kits and Mousepelt and Badgerface, is all." He said as convincingly as he could. Crystalfur sighed.  
"I know. We are all worried. Leafbare is always the hardest. But you must keep your chin up and focus on your duties to your Clan. What will come will come." Crystalfur smiled a little. "However, a good warrior always puts his Clan at the front of his mind."  
"Thanks..." Adderpelt mumbled, feeling his fur grow hot.  
"Do not thank me. I merely say the truth." Crystalfur laughed a little.  
"Yeah." Adderpelt felt his fur burn.  
"Are you feeling well?" Crystalfur asked suddenly.  
"I'm fine." He said. "I think I'm just going to go prepare for tonight's lookout with a nap." He sighed.  
"Alright. Have a good nap." Crystalfur purred. Adderpelt smiled before padding off to go nap.

His dreams were troubled that night. He was at a Gathering. However, he was standing on the Great Mound with Whitestar and Mountainstar. A pure white she-cat took the place of Leafstar. He wondered who she was.  
"SnowClan will prevail. SnowClan will become supreme. And IceClan will be first to fall!" The she-cat then plunged her teeth deep into Whitestar's throat. IceClan's cats shrieked and wailed, and the whole Gathering became bloody. The white she-cat looked up at Adderpelt, her maw dripping with blood.  
"ColdClan is next, Adderpelt. And you'll be my first." She growled.

Adderpelt jolted awake, panting a little. He licked his shoulder as he let his fur settle. These dreams were making less and less sense. Perhaps he should tell someone. But who?  
He padded out of his den. Crystalfur was already asleep, so she was out. He could talk to Pinkpaw. She was about the same age as he was, and had had extensive training by now. They had been friends as apprentices. She could shed some light on what was going on.  
He padded into the medicine den, and found the she-cat to just bed down for the night. Blackear wasn't there, but Adderpelt assumed that he was just out collecting herbs.  
"Pinkpaw." Adderpelt said softly. She turned and looked at him with wide, blue eyes.  
"What is it? Can I help you?" She asked softly.  
"I need to talk to you. Alone." Adderpelt said. Pinkpaw nodded and rose to her paws.  
"Come on, then. We will go for a walk."

Pinkpaw led Adderpelt out of camp and led him to a frozen stream they had nearby.  
"What is the problem?" She asked with a yawn.  
"I had this...dream a few nights ago." Adderpelt said.  
"What was it about?" She asked.  
"I had a dream that I was in StarClan, talking to my father."  
"What did he tell you?"  
"He said that I should 'beware the snow and follow the ice'." Adderpelt said, repeating what Ebonywhisker said.  
Pinkpaw sat down and thought about it for a while.  
"Could it mean that SnowClan will attack us and we should listen to IceClan?" She asked, tilting her head.  
"I...well, actually..." He explained to her his latest dream. She listened intently.  
"If this is indeed the case, I will need to tell Blackear. He would know what to make of it. This sounds serious. Fallenstar should know, too." Pinkpaw said, rising to her paws.  
"Are you sure? I won't be in trouble, will I?" Adderpelt asked anxiously.  
"Of course not." Pinkpaw scoffed. "You'll be fine."  
"Good." He said.  
"Aren't you on lookout tonight? We should hurry to camp." Pinkpaw sighed.  
"Of course." Adderpelt was off with her. He was still worried about the dreams, but at least now someone knew.


	6. Chapter Four - Icepaw

Chapter 4 - Icekit

"Icekit, you need to come with me."  
Icekit hadn't moved from her nest in days. She had remained in solitude, as she wasn't allowed to see her mother or her brother. It was all Pinetail could do to make her eat and keep up her strength. She caught wind of greencough, which only terrified and silenced her more. She wished only to see her family and jaw wasn't allowed to see them. Until now.  
"Icekit. I want you to come with me." Dapplepaw's voice was hoarse. The orange tabby tom's tail was drooping and he sounded as if he hadn't slept in days.  
"I don't want to." Icekit whimpered. "I'm not sick."  
"Just come. Please? This is important." Dapplepaw said softly.  
"Fine..." Icekit rose to shaky paws and followed him out of the nursery. It was sunny, so it staved off some of the cold leafbare air. Dapplepaw led her to the medicine den. The still, thin body of her mother laid next to her brothers'.  
"They're sleeping." Icekit said drily, although her voice shook a little.  
"Icekit...I..." Dapplepaw sighed. "I'm sorry. They've joined StarClan, now." He said softly.  
"You're lying." Icekit leapt to her paws and ran over to Silverpelt, nudging her.  
"Mom, get up!" She said fiercely. "Get up!"  
"Icekit." Dapplepaw said.  
"Shadowkit, you lazy dormouse, it's time to get up! Quit playing!" Icekit shook Shadowkit's head fiercely. He did not stir.  
"Icekit!" Dapplepaw pulled her away gently. "I'm sorry, Icekit. I'm sorry."  
Icekit broke down into sobs, collapsing to the floor of the cave.  
"No, no! No..." She cried hard. "Mommy...! Shadowkit...!"  
Dapplepaw awkwardly placed a paw around her, trying to comfort her as best as he could. Icekit tore away from him.  
"Don't touch me!" She shrieked. She dashed out of the medicine den and ran into Featherstrike, her father.  
"What's wrong, Icekit?" He asked. "You should be in the nursery."  
"Mom and brother are...!" Icekit broke down and crumbled again. Featherstrike dashed into the medicine den, leaving Icekit by herself. Icekit looked as he saw the unmoving figures of her family and sat down, letting out a mournful yowl. Icekit just watched. Her whole world had been torn apart in a few minutes. Her father padded past her eventually, not even giving her a second glance. Dapplepaw eventually picked her up and placed her in the Nursery until the bodies of her family were moved for the vigil. Icekit laid between the two unmoving bodies. She was aware of Featherstrike laying next to Silverpelt. Spottedfur and Greyface were also there. She prayed. Prayed to StarClan to take her too. She was alone. Her father had wordlessly turned his back on her. Her mother and brother were gone. She only wished to join them.  
At the turn of the morning, Dapplepaw came and retrieved her, sitting her in the den and giving her some herbs to help her sleep.

She woke up at sunhigh. Dapplepaw managed to get her to eat a mousetail.  
"You're going to be made an apprentice today." Dapplepaw told her as he ran his tongue over her pelt. Icekit let him do as he wished. Her blue eyes were dull.  
"Aren't you excited? Wonder who your mentor will be." He said as he moved her head to lick her chest fur. Her paws prickled uncomfortably but she said nothing.  
"I remember my apprentice ceremony. Of course, it wasn't exactly like yours will be. I was so surprised when Russetface announced me as his new apprentice." Dapplepaw chuckled a little. He sighed.  
"Icekit...I know you're upset. But the Clan is trying its best. Your family would want you to become an apprentice." He said.  
"Hm." Icekit croaked. Dapplepaw sighed and just continued grooming her.  
"I wish you luck." He whispered.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Snowledge for a Clan meeting!" Whitestar's familiar yowl sounded. Icekit padded out, accompanied by Dapplepaw. She kept her chin up as instructed by Dapplepaw. Put on a good show until she joined Silverpelt and Shadowkit.  
"We are here to name a new apprentice. Icekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be me, Whitestar. I will pass down all that I know onto you." He summoned her up with his tail, as he walked halfway to greet her. She touched noses with him. She was surprised, yet honoured, that she would be the apprentice to Whitestar.  
"Icepaw! Icepaw! Icepaw!" She heard her Clanmates cheer her name. She turned and smiled. She saw everyone smiling. Everyone except Featherstrike, who was just staring wordlessly. She turned her gaze back to her mentor before stepping down.  
"That is all, IceClan. You are dismissed." Icepaw lingered as the rest of the Clan dispersed. Whitestar walked down to greet her.  
"I had Winterpaw make you a nest." He said softly. "Tomorrow, we will start your training."  
Icepaw nodded. She just wanted to go back to sleep.  
"You can go now." Whitestar nudged her a little. Icepaw nodded again and padded off to the apprentice den. Most of the other apprentices were already asleep, but Winterpaw was waiting.  
"Your nest is right here. I finished picking the sticks out." She said with a smile.  
"Thank you, Winterpaw." Icepaw said, sitting in her new nest.  
"It's no problem." Winterpaw smiled and moved to lay down. Icepaw settled down and closed her eyes.  
'I'm Whitestar's apprentice now...' She thought. 'I wonder who Shadowkit's mentor would have been.' She sighed and shook her head, trying to sleep.

Sleep did not come easy. Somehow, she managed to stumble back into StarClan. She was in her own Camp, yet it looked slightly bigger and disproportionate.  
"Hello, Icepaw." A deep voice said behind her. She turned around to see a very large grey and white tabby cat with glowing eyes staring down at her.  
"Who are you?" She asked nervously.  
"My name is Cloudstar. I was the leader before Whitestar." He explained. "I was the one who told him to make you his apprentice."  
"Why?" Icepaw asked. "I'm nobody."  
"Oh, you are very wrong, Icepaw. You are very special. In fact, you may be the single most important cat in all of IceClan." Cloudstar said.  
"Is that why my mother and brother died?" Icepaw asked.  
"No. Your mother and brother died because it was their times to join StarClan." Cloudstar said gently. "Your time is yet to come for a long while."  
"But...without them...how can I go on? My own father won't even look at me."  
"Your road will be long and tedious, and one that will leave you feeling alone many times. But fear not. StarClan will be watching and guiding you."  
"But..."  
"Be brave, Icepaw. StarClan smiles upon you." Cloudstar murmured, touching her forehead with his nose to calm her. She sighed. "I will visit you again. You need not worry for quite a while. For now, be the best you can be."  
"Yes, Cloudstar." Icepaw nodded. Cloudstar guided her to the apprentice den and wished her to sleep. She soon drifted off.


	7. Updated Allegiances

**Author's Edit:**

**I am so sorry I have been gone for so long. I just have...so much to do. Now I have a more reliable internet source and I should be making more stories.**

* * *

Allegiences ColdClan

**Leader – **Fallenstar - Brown and white splotched tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy **Crystalfur – White she-cat with streak of red on face and blue eyes. (Apprentice – Whitepaw)

**Medicine Cat – **Brown tom with black face and green eyes. (Apprentice: Pinkpaw)

**Warriors: **

Stonefoot – Gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Frozenwhisker – Light gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

Oakfur – Reddish brown mottled tabby tom with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Wingpaw)

Redface – All white she-cat with red on her face and green eyes. (Apprentice: Onepaw)

Adderpelt – Black tom with a white diamond on forehead with yellow eyes.

Cloudstorm – Gray tom with white belly and blue eyes. (Apprentice – Sandpaw)

Stormstrike – White and brown tom with yellow eyes. (apprentice: Snakepaw)

Tallheart – Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Shadowstorm – Dark grey tom with black points and yellow eyes.

Darkecho – Light gray she-cat with darker points and green eyes.

**Apprentices –**

Whitepaw – White she-cat with blue eyes.

Onepaw – Orange tabby tom with blue eyes.

Pinkpaw – White she-cat with partial face fur missing and green eyes.

Wingpaw – Light orange tom with darker stripes and yellow eyes.

Snakepaw – Dark greyish mottled tabby tom with white tailtip and paws. Blue eyes.

Sandpaw – Pale tan tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Queens**

Maplefrost – Dark brown she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes. (Kits: Fieldkit and Chasekit)

**Kits**

Fieldkit – Black she-cat with white paws and yellow underbelly.

Chasekit – Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

**Elders**

Mousepelt – Gray she-cat with brown paws and yellow eyes.

Badgerface - Black she-cat with white on face and green eyes.

IceClan

**Leader – **Whitestar – White tom with gray muzzle and blue eyes.

**Deputy – **Spottedfur – Gray mottled tabby tom with green eyes. (Apprentice – Bumblepaw)

**Medicine Cat – **Russetface – Brown tom with dark undereye markings and yellow eyes. (Apprentice – Dapplepaw)

**Warriors – **

Leafpelt – Dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes. (Apprentice – Winterpaw)

Mapleheart – White she-cat with brown chest and facial markings with blue eyes. (Apprentice : Greypaw)

Lionfur – Golden she-cat with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Hollypaw)

Cindertail – Gray she-cat with black tail and yellow eyes (Apprentice: Riverpaw.)

Bristlefur – Longhaired brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Featherstrike – Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Jayheart – Gray tom with yellow eyes.

Moonfur – White she-cat with blue eyes.

Crowpool – Black she-cat with a white chest and green eyes. (Streampaw)

Owlscreech – Brown tabby tom with black paws and yellow eyes.

Ravenecho - Black tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices**

Winterpaw – Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Greypaw – Grey tom with black paws and blue eyes.

Hollypaw – Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dapplepaw – Light orange/brown mottled tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Riverpaw – Grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

Streampaw – Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Bumblepaw – Orange brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Queens **

Silverpelt – White and black she-cat with blue eyes. (Kits – Icekit and Shadowkit.)

Pinetail – Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Kits**

Icekit – White she-cat with black points and blue eyes.

Shadowkit – White tom with black splotches.

**Elders **

Windfur – Pale tan tom with gray eyes.

Greyface – White she-cat with green eyes.

SnowClan

**Leader **Leafstar – Orange tom wit hgreen eyes.

**Deputy – **Darkfur – Grey and black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat – **Nighteye – Black she-cat with yellow eyes. (Apprentice – Longpaw)

**Warriors**

Spliteye – White tom with one green and one blue eye. (Apprentice – Goldenpaw0

Skypelt – White and grey she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice – Dirtpaw.)

Owlwing – Brown tabby tom with ligher markings and green eyes (Apprentice – Dustpaw)

Patchpelt – Calico she-cat with yellow eyes.

Brackenpelt – Golden-brown tom with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Mousepaw.)

Littlenose – Light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Birdtail – Black tom with extra fluffy tail and yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Spottedpaw.)

Frostnose – Gray tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes.

Lightheart – Light tan she-cat with green eyes.

Pebblewhisker – Dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices**

Goldenpaw – Marmalade tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Mousepaw - Black she-cat with green eyes.

Dirtpaw – Pale brown tom with yellow eyes.

Longpaw – Pale tabby she-cat with dark stripes and green eyes.

Spottedpaw – Gray and white tom with yellow eyes.

Dustpaw – Pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Queens**

Foxleap – Orange she-cat with a white chest and tail tip with green eyes. (Kits : Echokit, Cloudkit, and Skykit.)

**Kits**

Echokit – Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Cloudkit – White she-cat with grey splotches and green eyes.

Skykit – Gray tom with white splotches and yellow eyes.

**Elders**

Greytail – Black tom with gray tail. Blind.

Whitechest – Orange tom with white chest and green eyes.

Blacktail – Black tom with blue eyes.

FrostClan

**Leader – **Mountainstar – Light gray tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice - Moonpaw)

**Deputy – **Treeleg – Gray she-cat with brown legs and yellow eyes. (Apprentice – Firepaw)

**Medicine Cat – **Twistedclaw – Calico tomcat with a twisted foot and yellow eyes. (Apprentice – Cloudpaw)

**Warriors**

Smallpelt – A small she-cat with a brown tabby coat and blue eyes. (Apprentice – Starpaw)

Pineheart – Gray she-cat with a brown underbelly and green eyes.

Firechest – Orange tom with green eyes.

Brighteye – Gold tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Ivypaw.)

Emberheart – Gold she-cat with green eyes.

Swiftstrike – Blackand white tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Smokepaw)

Boulderheart – Large black tom with grey eyes.

Sharpclaw – Light gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes. (Apprentice: Bigpaw.)

Oakleg – Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Darkwhisker – Grey she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Ivypaw – White she-cat with yellow eyes.

Starpaw – Black tom with white spots and green eyes.

Moonpaw – Black tom with grey circle on either shoulder and bleu eyes.

Cloudpaw – White she-cat with gray eyes.

Bigpaw – Black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Firepaw – Orange tom with blue eyes.

Smokepaw – Gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Queen**

Featherheart – Silver she-cat with blue eyes. (Kits: Bluekit and Stormkit)

**Kits**

Bluekit – Dark grey she-cat with green eyes.

Stormkit – Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Elders**

Blueheart – Gray tom with dark chest and yellow eyes.

Oakeye – Reddish brown tom with yellow eyes.


End file.
